Maximum The Weak
by MaximumRideFanAddict
Summary: When Max gets kicked out of the flock, she takes to a double identity using a wig and contacts. She takes to a new flock. When her old flock comes back, what will happen? FAX! WINGS! My first story! Review! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum The Weak

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

I bit my lip nervously. I can't friggin' find my flock! Where could they be?

I searched frantically. Sure enough, I saw Fang emerge from the shadows. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw his mop of black hair emerge.

" Looking for these?" He sneered at me. Wait, sneered? What is going on with him?

" For what?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Where's the flock? 'Cause that's the only thing that I'm looking for."

"Don't play Ms. Innocent with me. I can see through your ploys." He jutted a hand out with me, filled with video tapes and trackers with 7 red dots on it, indicating where Fang and I were, as well as the rest of the flock (including Total).

"And in what way, shape, or form do those seem to belong with me? And Fang, I don't have any ploys. You're the one with the emotional mask." I said, geniously confused.

"Come out, Flock." Fang said. I saw every one of them come out with a grim, set face, even my baby, Angel. She seemed to smile a bit nervously as she read my thoughts.

_I'll always be your baby. Even if you're a lying betrayer._

Betrayer? What the hell?

"Who else would do this? Iggy's blind. The tracker is no use to him! Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are all too young to do this. I'm the one generally confused about this. Total's a dog! For Pete's Sake, admit it already!" Fang yelled at me.

Why was he yelling? Admit what? That I was sneaking out? Going to the School?

"You betrayed the flock! Giving the School our coordinates! You're the worst leader ever! What sort of leader betrays her own team for the enemy!" Fang spit at me.

I didn't do anything. God, if ANGEL you can hear me, stand up! I didn' t do anything. But then I realized the whole flock was here because they didn't trust me. Fang seemed to take my silence as acceptance for my so called, 'betrayal'.

" You did, didn't you."

That was the way he said it, as a statement. It gave no room for argument, as if that was what he truly believed. The clouds stopped and then there was a storm, with full out lightning and thunder, as if the sky was reflecting my emotions. Shock, then anger.

" You don't trust me. The flock doesn't trust me. Goodness! _Total_ doesn't even trust me! You of all people," I snorted, REALLY?

" Ironic isn't it? Hm? That the one I trust the most in the flock, my second in command," My mate, I added in my head.

" The one I trust most, trusts me the least. I should've known. Known, that you all would think that I would spy on you and give the School our coordinates. If you've noticed, the School gives me, the most hell." By now I was fuming, and there was a hurricane in the sky.

" I know you guys hold meetings without me, but I don't spy on you. Sure, I'm curious. Yes, it's suspicious. But you wanna know why, why I don't spy on you? It's because I trusted you all, when those meetings were probably about how you don't trust me. " Finnally finished ranting, I took a deep, shaky, breath.

" Max." Fang stated.

I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping this would not lead to what I thought. My mate, my love, the one I would die for, would never do this to me, would he?

"Leave. Just go. The flock doesn't want a traitor with them." And with that, Fang left me on my own as he and the flock turned around.

Through the subconcious of my mind, I registered Fang saying 'U & A, guys. Let's leave the tratior'. I just closed my eyes as the hurricane calmed down and turned into pouring rain. Putting up mind blocks for my baby's sake,

_Thanks Max, even though you may betray us, it's nice to see you still call me your baby. Oops! There's Fang, g2g! Sorry, Max._

I completely put up mind blocks now, making sure no one could see into my mind as the grief took over and I cried, the rain masking my tears and dirt-streaked face.

**Angel POV**

OMGEEE! Max called Fang her mate!

Too bad, she had to leave. It's just so sad. Actually, Fang was sort of sad in the back of his mind, but relieved, just like everyone else. If she were still here, I would be telling her 'told you so!' , but she was a traitor. I felt relief and grief settle over me like everyone else. At least now, we'll be chased less, as no one can track us.

Max surely was a betrayer though, right?

**A/N: **

**Review if you want more of this story! I'll give my first reviewer a smiley face cyber cookie! So... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Maximum the Weak**

**Max POV**

I looked down at myself as the rain continued. I was soaking- wait, I'm dry? It's raining like hell out here, and I'm friggin' dry? Really? I dismissed it as I unfurled my now burning one second, and cool the next wings, ready for take off.

I thought about how strange this is. Like, I could ask the voice, but it's not like he'll ever be there when I want him to be. I don't think I can be Max anymore. In my book, Max has too many memories of the flock. I think as, Nu- wait, Ella would say, exuberantly, I might add, time for a makeover!

Ella didn't betray me as the flock did. So, she's still on my good list. But, my mom has too nice of a heart, and that's most likely where _they _will stay. I guess, for my, ugh, makeover, I have to go to the mall. A.K.A., hell.

I'll spare you the crappy details of the shopping. Just, let me tell you what I got. I got a wig, that I sort of liked. It was styled straight, easy to style like normal hair, and waist-length with a blue streak in it. Those, are the parts I liked. The bad part however, was that it was red-haired and I had to tuck all of my hair in. Why not blonde? The problem was, that with my blonde-streaked brown hair, I still looked too much like Max.

Oh, the irony. I hate red-heads like Lissa and Bridgid. Now, I can hate myself with them too. My golden-flecked brown eyes were covered with green contacts, any other color with red hair looked strange. All I need, are a few pair of sluttish clothes, and I'll be a Lissa follower.

The difference is that I'm actually nice and am not the top Ms. Slut. I actually got clothes that cover up my but and don't expose my entire stomach. I bought a few pairs of black, grey, and blue skinny jeans with many off the shoulder tops and cami's inside.

My favorite is one that says " I did it all for the cookies!" and the cookie monster underneath it. Yes, it's off the shoulder. Yes, I love cookies. Yes, I'm still upset about the flock. This is just a distraction. Yes, I think that something is up with me and the weather. I know I should stop saying 'yes'.

I bought many multicolored bangles to pair up with the clothes. Also, I bought a few more smart alec off the shoulder shirts, that one was just my favorite. I bought a few Uggs and flats to fill up the whole look. At least I don't completely look like Lissa, (I won't look like Brigid, who isn't even my age.

As I led you to believe, I'm not completely fashion impaired. I just, hate going to the mall, and wearing (mental shudder) dresses. I left to the forest with my billions of bags and dumped it all into my super-large-and-durable-also-easy-to-carry backpack.

As I was now left alone, I started planning and tried not to break into tears.

_Aw…Don't be sad._

Who's that?

_Oh, I'm Lilly._

Lilly, who?

_Lilly, 5 years old, ma'am!_

That almost made me laugh.

_Yay, I made you laugh! You know, I have wings too, you know._

That was a bit obvious, considering it's a little girl and she some how got into my mind like Angel. Where are you? I thought out to the little cutie.

_I'm in the School, like you call it. I'm here with my brother, Zeke and my sisters, Jules and Kat. I'm the youngest. But, we need to get out. Eep!_

The mental connection cut off rapidly, as if, she had to go. You know these sort of things when you've had a mind reader in you flock before.

I thought about their situation for a second. If they hadn't gotten out by now, their flock most likely didn't have a leader. A new hope settled inside of me. Sure, there would be one less person, but this would give me a new chance to start over. As a new person, I could help them, and hopefully lead them. I just need a new name…

**A/N: Fang is missing. Zeke is supposed to be the Nudge pairing, as well as Kat for Gazzy and Jules for Iggy. Lilly is obviously supposed to be the Angel equivalent as her best friend. Also, the updates may be slow because my cousins came over for spring break. Sorry about it being shorter than before, with the long wait, but I was pondering the new name for Max, so I cut it off there. Any suggestions? Personally, I was thinking of Lim for Limited. Tell me what you think! Should it be Lim, or something else? Review! I will update sooner if you review… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There may be a small misunderstanding. By those names, I meant that this is supposed to be Max's new replacement flock. Also, in this story, there is no Dylan. This picks up before Max, the book. Meaning Fang and Max were about to get together but didn't yet. So, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! So, yeah. Fax (Fang and Max) is working up slowly. Max first has to meet up with her new flock and then meet up with her old flock, before any Fax can happen. Also, tell me whether or not, once in Virginia, should they go to high school? Yes/No? Anyhow, THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME AND READ THIS STORY! Wait, before you go awayyyyyyyyyy…does any one know what AU stands for? Also, what is the difference between the hits and the views? Just to close, when you review, I update faster!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 (echoooo, echo, echo)<strong>

_**Max POV**_

The School, I shuddered just at the thought of it. Who in their right minds would experiment on innocent beings and babies, for crying out loud? Lilly, at max, was at the age of 5 ( and ½), and was at the School, where I will have to go to rescue her and her brothers in the Virginia station.

"Time to U&A guys!" I said out loud, right when I realized, there's no one to tell to U&A. Old habits die hard I guess.

Checking my wig for adjustment and my disguise, I set up camp, thinking of a new name for my self.

?

Too girly.

?

Look above.

?

Why am I thinking of girly names?

, Lim? (A/N: LOL! Turning down my own idea!)

Wow. I impress myself sometimes. Really, Maximum? Limited? That's just as bad as re-naming myself as Minimum or Tooth (A/N: Thank you to other fanfics for this!)

?

It sort of seems too, I don't know, cliché.

? (A/N: Sorry to the reviewer who gave me this idea. I actually considered it for a while, but then, I found a name that fits Max better.)

I think I remember a show that An- Someone was watching in which the girl was named this.

?

What the hell? Now, I'm just getting frustrated.

8.C.C.?

No, just no. It sort of seems like a parody of my friend, J.J.'s name. It's like saying R.R. or N.N.

?

Sure, it's a nice name, but *sigh*, not my style.

?

Blair, reminds me of glare, like I'm gonna glare at some random thing if I don't find the right name soon.

?

That's like naming myself America.

?

I don't know too much about having Fal, as a nickname. You would more likely pronounce Fal, as Fall and I do NOT want to be known as someone who falls all the time!

?

I know, with out any doubt, that's the name. Magestic sounding, and bird-like. It's just, so….. _me_. Even though, 13 is suppossed to be unlucky, this name sounds pretty lucky to me! (A/N: Sorry to other fanfics that used this idea! I know its sort of cliché, but this is the name that I think, fits Max the best.)

Now that I have a name, I guess, it's time to turn in.

* * *

><p>My dream kept replaying in my head as I looked out to camp. During my sleep, I dreamt of cavern walls surrounding myself, creating a roof on top of my head, along with vines running along the sides. There was a pool of water near one of the corners and a stream running through the middle of the huge hut-like thing. Huge, as in, big enough for me to fit 20 people in here, with extra space to fly! In the ceiling, there was a hole, with sunlight filtering through a bush of tree leaves, so that rain wouldn't get through but sunlight would. On the edges, there were plants growing, to create a kitchen, with fruits and vegetables wrong for the area growing such as, mangoes and guavas. There was a carpet of grass along the floor and a fire still burning throughout the night, with a bed of….air with blankets of flowers covering it and I (me?). Surprised, I scampered out of the bed and pillows of feathers.<p>

I felt strange. The dream matched reality. The only thing missing was a door of trees on the edge!

Sub-consciously, I pointed my finger to one of the cave walls. A part of the cave wall broke down on my command, to create a small door. Around it, to cover and truly make it a door, a curtain of blue flowers grew, too quickly.

Right now, I didn't have time to worry about what this was. I went outside, making sure no one saw the place. Because, come on! Who wouldn't see a huge, gigantuous hut appear out of nowhere!

As I stepped through the 'door', I ran out side and surveyed the hut. Amazingly, The hut was covered in a tight bundle of trees, only showing a few flowers, here and there. Only people with raptor vision would, like me, Ma-Phoenix, would be able to see it. If there is going to be a telepath who can break down my walls at weak times, I have got to get used to calling myself that in my head!

Shocked, that the hut was conveniently hidden from sight, I grabbed my backpack. Guessing I had powers of calling on the elements, I mean come on! How else would the hut be purely made out of elements and match my dream?

Decided, I called upon fire in my head, and watched, as fire flew out of my hand, like in a ball of flame. Not on my hand, like not covering it! The ball was just floating on top of my hand, ready to move at my command. I willed it to burn out. For water, I pictured my self with water and put out the fire scorching the ground. I watched, amazed as the water did as I commanded.

Slowly, I experimented with every element, including the weather. I smirked, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me, or did that sound creepy? To make everything less confusing, I'll write Max/Phoenix POV at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry if the story is a little slow working, but I have big plans for the drama in its future! The list of names may be a bit annoying, but that was literally what was going through my head! Lilly is the telepath in Max's new flock. To tell you the truth, I planned for Max to discover her powers later, but decided to do it now. Max still has her super speed in this story, but she also has elemental powers. Meaning, she can attract metal like Nudge! So, yeah. KEEP REVIEWING OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE! Which, is sad, 'cuz I kinda like this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I swear I thought I had this ready beforehand. You probably hate me for leaving you guys with a cliffee like that. I feel like changing the flock's names. So, you'll know their real names in this chappee. I remembered that I forgot the disclaimer the whole time. So, I don't own Max Ride times, um, 30 something chapters? I don't know how many chapters there will be the whole thing. QUESTION TIME!**

**Question Time works like this, you ask me anything you are confused about and I reply to it right back at you! YAY!**

**Okay, To ChocolateChipCookie (Luv your name by the way.)**

_**That was kinda confusing...I don't know what her name is. **_

**I looked back at the chapter and realized that you are definitely right. I tried to fix it, but fanfiction won't let me. Ugh. So basically, Max was going through a bunch of names in her head and tried them out. They weren't very good. Her new name is now Phoenix. PS, She HATES the flock.**

**Rainbowdragongirl101**

_**this awesome you should totally keep this up! also after a while i think you should have max/phoenix's new flock and her old flock meet up and then like, have fang totally tick max/phoenix off and have her throw like fire balls or something at him.**_

__**I LURV your idea, but I think Fax lovers, including myself, will hate me if Fang dies because of Max throwing a fireball at him. They would hate that, but maybe he doesn't have to die off. Hm...I'll think about it. You are sort of right, though. But, Phoenix is Max. Max has to be Phoenix, meaning she has to pretend she has no clue about the flock. Watch, it's coming at about chapter 5 or 7. **

**Candy Mars**

_**great start but u should put less space between quote marks i can't wait2 see who did it**_

** I think I forgot that part. Oh no. Plot hole. At least you brought it to my attention. Okay people, one clue clue, it is NOT Max or Fang.**

**Dreams of the Darkness**

_**Ohh, good story update! Can Max control the weather now?**_

** Yeah, she can control the weather AND the elements.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I HEART YOU! To FANGirl, Thank you for being my first reviewer, so much. But, you were, sadly an anonymous reviewer.**

**(BTW, I need a beta reader, so please with a cherry on top can you beta my story if you are one?)**

_CHAPTER 3,_

_Max POV_

Okay, okay, I need a plan other than get them out of there! I'll see if I can contact Lilly, like she had beforehand when I let down my walls. Slowly, (You don't know how hard it is to bring down mind walls. It's not as easy as bringing them up!) I brought down my mind walls and screamed out to a mind reader anywhere, LILLY ARE YOU THERE?, and waited for a response.

_Jeezies, you don't have to scream!_

I couldn't keep the joy out of my voice(mind) when I thought back at her, you're still alive!

_Why wouldn't I be?_

Um, you said you had to go because of the scientists. I thought again, relief evident in my sagging shoulders.

_I've been trying to reach you for days and days and days! _

You mean one day... I thought again, now a bit annoyed but not.

_Oh, well you are in New Jersey, just to let you know._

Thanks!, I thought back. **(A/N: OK, I am bored of her saying she thought back, so when Max thinks back to a voice in her head, any voice, even Angel's, it'll be **_**bold italics.**_ **K? Bye!)**

_You might want to know how I know this and where in Virginia are we?_

_**Er... Yeah.**_

_We are in Big Stone Gap, Virginia. I know where you are because that's one of our family's powers. Can you come quickly? We need a mommy like you were to your flock, not a daddy though, we don't have a daddy like your family did. I hope that's okay?_

_**Aw... Sweetie, I'll be there ASAP.**_

With that I slammed my mind walls back up. It's nice to know where I'm going at least. I'll get a map and head down to save them, oh , and create a plan. It should be easy, considering I can, um, sort of create a mountain in the middle of nowhere. Don't worry though! I got it back in! With, an earthquake though. It only surrounded the mountain, so that's a good thing, right? It looks like new now! Just don't think about the others Lil' mentioned and I'll be fine. Though, I don't know how she knew about them... Oh, it might be the fact that I was ranting about them when I subconsciously let down my walls...

Back to the plan. It should be simple. Burn the Erasers, Rain on any Fly-boys when I'm outside, inside I'll burn them too! So, burn any thing in the way, grab and free the new flock, keep my mind walls up unless, communication is necessary, teach my new flock mind walls, actually, maybe not. Oh, and stay as Phoenix the whole way through, Good thing that I can lie well. If I can lie, I can act. Right?

It's good that I'm clean, because I have to go grab a map from a rest stop. I'll just pay for it with the Max Ride Card! There. My plan is all set! Now, just to set it in action...

(**Readers...meet line that I am too lazy to draw!** Hi everybody! **That's enough. Go away now line.)**

Crouched in the bushes, I stood my ground, waiting for the search lights to go away. Ouch, it hurts to be in a bush. It's not just a bunch of fluff like it is in the movies you know. It has branches and brambles, and this one even has thorns!

Back on track, back on track, look at the School...Looking at the Erasers, I spied an opening! Aha! Quickly using my super speed, I lent down, whipped out my wings, and flew super speed straight through the door, all while staying as close to the ground as I could. If you don't know, it stings your eyes when flying super speed through a door. At least I've been through worse.

Quickly letting down my mind walls, I straight away asked Lilly what room she was in.

**Phoe! You're here! Ha. And they said you wouldn't come!**

_**Please Lilly, room number now! Before I have to burn the Erasers to oblivion!**_

__**Okay, room 1356, the keys are on the hook! Go! Go! GO!**

__Getting the info I needed, I surrounded myself with a shield of flame. Surprisingly, It didn't hurt. Now only if I could avoid the alarms... BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGG! Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, there is something about me that doesn't want to write after 3 chapters. Strange, Right? Well, because I updated these chapters at the same time, most likely, I don't have any questions. Maximum Ride is disclaimed by who? By me. James Patterson completely, absolutely, owns MR. I only own the plot of this story and other stuff. You know, it's rumored that Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson were auditioning to be Max and Fang? That is horrid! They don't even look like 14 year olds! They barely look 20! Sorry about people who like them. I just finished reading Angel. I hate Fang now, and still will evermore hate Dylan. I am still a full on FAX supporter. Just that, Fang hooked up with Maya! NO! That's Max's clone, nonetheless. Ugh, idiot. Max is even thinking about Dylan! NO! Don't do it Max! Don't do it for the sake of me and my mind! NO! Ok, so Angel unsupported FAX, I just hope they get back together again in the last book (Which is rumored to be coming out next year.) . You know, just to be nice, I'll let Maya and Dylan get together but not Max and Dylan or Fang and Maya. Ugh, so much for your mushy love note, Fang. And I thought that you would actually keep your promise and Max might not. But, noooo it was the other way around. Why James Patterson? WHY? Okay so I just wanted to say, I am going to be using variations of one of my reviewers names for the original names for the flock. OK, enough of my ranting, get on with it. Read the story! ONCE AGAIN: I NEED A BETA!**

Max/ Phoenix(Phoe) POV

Ugh, there go the alarms.

_Get out of there Phoe!(Lilly)_

**Be patient, you don't know what I can do.(Max)**

Inwardly, I smirked. She really didn't know what I could do. Re thinking that sentence I see that it is creepy to inwardly smirk. It's like flipping your face over, or ripping the skin off of it and then smirking, creepy, right? So, back to everything.

I watched out for Erasers, flying as quick as possible to Lilly's room. I spied Erasers charging at me. Hm…am I in the mood for incinerating a few beasts? Why, yes, yes I am. Quickly calling up a fireball, I perfected my skills, I aimed and fired! Literally! Pleased with the success, I melted the metal door as well.

Peering inside the hell hole, I saw a little girl with white wings that fade to a lavender. I was guessing that's Lilly.

_You're right!_

Ignoring that, I grabbed the keys hanging from the hook near the door. I mean, really? You never figured there would be a rescue team, now did you, whitecoats? Getting back on task, I took the keys from the hook and ran to unlock every cage.

Taking in the smell of antiseptic, I realized this really is familiar. It's like deja-vu except I usually was on the other side of the bars. I unlocked the cage of the girl with lavender-white wings first. One by one freeing every experiments' cages, I burned a hole through the roof. Spying more Erasers and Flyboys coming for us, us as in the experiments, I just incinerated them.

"Go, go, go! We're all avian-hybrids here! Anyone who isn't, find someone who is and they'll carry you! Vice versa! U & A everybody! Up and Away!" I commanded them with extreme urgency.

"Listen to her people!" I heard a small voice say. I realized it was Lilly, holding my back. I smiled a small at her and started to fly in the air, hoping that people would see my example and follow. Seeing a particularly heavy non-avian hybrid, I lifted that one up and soared through the recently burnt hole in the roof.

Following my example, the youngsters started to soar through the air. The elder avians took to the sky, grabbing the first non-avian and flying. I attempted to slow down in order to let the others catch up to me. Ever since _they _left, I've been flying at super speed, not having any one there to slow me down.

Everyday since Lilly contacted me, I honed my powers, in hopes of beating the School.

"So, what's your name, hero?" I heard a voice ask me, interrupting my thoughts. I smirked, replying with a short nod.

"M- Phoenix, Phoenix is my name… Yup. Yesiree." I said nervously, meanwhile replacing my mind wall.

"Ah. I'm Desiree. You know Lilly, right? She's part of my flock. We told her you wouldn't come, thinking she was cuckoo, but you did. The name suits your powers. So, I guess you're our leader?" She ended the statement with a question.

"Yeah, I guess. Considering I was for my old flock too." Hopefully, Desiree wouldn't recognize the nerves.

"Ok, so what happened?" She was expecting an answer, so I went for the easy go.

"I don't like to talk about it." Which was true, and to make it look as if I didn't care, I shrugged.

" You know, Phoenix is like a fiery name, that matches your hair and your power." Desiree said to me.

" Power_s", _I said emphasizing the 's', "I'll tell you later, considering, I'll have to because you're part of my flock now."

"I'll tell you my power now, I am the one who can always tell where we are at any time, the human GPS of the flock." Desiree replied.

"So, how far are we from the School now Desiree?" I asked, honestly curious. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Lilly never mentioned a Desiree in her flock.", I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh, that's because we rename ourselves every time we don't like our name. Hopefully this, time it's permanent." She shook it off with a breezy laugh.

_It's true. _Lilly voiced in my head, deleting any of my suspicions. I put up my mind blocks again, because I didn't want any trouble.

"To answer your previous question," Desiree said, breaking into my thoughts, "We are about 257 miles away from the School."

Thinking about it, I figured that 257 miles in 3 hours of flying is pretty good. It would take flyboys at least a night to catch up to us. Sighing, I decided that the younger hybrids were probably tired now.

"Okay everybody, we're going to land now. See that splotch of grass in the middle of the forest?" I questioned, pointing to it with the hand not holding the now passed out mutant. Getting murmurs of agreement, I continued, "That's where we're going to set up camp for the night."

Illustrating this, I flew down with super speed to create the hut. I practiced this too. My record for making a shelter, complete with furniture, running water, and masked, was about 15 short, shallow breaths. Breathing is the only way we can keep time in the wild, you know. That, and the sun. But, the sun is not the fastest way to track time.

Focusing, I concentrated all of my energy on constructing the hut. Finishing, I inspected my work and went inside. Looking at the beds, I did a quick count. Checking to make sure there were enough beds of flowers, I laid the experiment I was holding down. She or He, you couldn't tell, actually looked peaceful. I went outside to survey my work. Apparently, you couldn't see it unless you know the house was there! That's how good it was.

The experiments, I was surprised they trusted me so fast. I wouldn't have trusted anyone that fast, but then again, I can't trust anyone, except for the ones of my own. Musing, I looked up to see Desiree arrive.

"Where were you?", she demanded.

"Phoenix…. Phoenix!" She snapped, getting me to jump.

"Oh, I was just building this awesome hut." I said, standing up.

"What hut?" She asked, looking confused. "Are you playing some sort of trick on us?" She commanded.

God, by the way she's commanding me, she could have been a leader if she wanted to be.

"Wait a sec, I'll show you when everyone lands." I told her, in an attempt to soothe her.

Sure enough, one by one, everyone landed. Thinking, I decided that these hybrids were defiantly a lot faster that my old flock. I mean, only on a good day they would be flying at 70 miles per hour. This flock, flies at 100 miles per hour on a bad day. They might be as fast as me. Except for the fact, that I fly at 700 miles an hour on a bad day. On a good day, I can fly at the speed of light, if I had sunglasses. If I didn't, then ooh. That would burn my eyes.

"Okay everybody, now there is something we are missing. Shelter!" I said, " Follow me." With that, I turned into the hut, leaving the door open for them to enter.

"This place is completely made of natural elements. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Imagination." Technically, imagination is an element. You can make anything with those elements if you have imagination and know how the thing is made, then only you can make anything out of elements.

"Okay, anyone who is holding an experiment without wings, most likely they are all asleep, lay them down on one of the flower beds." I took a deep breath in the middle of my rant, "Now, time for….." I paused dramatically as if I waited for something big to happen, "Introductions! Yay!" I shouted.

"Okay, so there are 12 avian hybrids, and we evacuated exactly 21 experiments total! That is something to celebrate. Now the big details. I'll introduce my name, power, gender, and how I look, plus past history. Everyone else do the same. Okay?" I asked, waiting for everyone to come sit down in a circle. Once they sat down, I started.

"Okay, I am a girl, obviously. My name is Phoenix. I am 14 years old. I have red hair and b-green eyes. I used to have a flock, but don't like to talk about them. No, I did not kill them. There was an unfortunate accident. My red hair is dyed with a blue streak. I have all the elemental powers, hence this house, and super speed, hence how I landed so quickly. I have wings that are tan-speckled. Call me, Phoe. Okay, you next." I finished, pointing to Desiree next to me.

If you wondered why I didn't change my wings but everything else, I found out the hard way that you can't dye wings. So, yeah. If the flock ever sees me again, they'll just figure that I am another avian experiment.

" I am Desiree. I am a girl. Phoe already knows me. I am 14 years old, too. I have light blue wings, like the sky. I have bland light brown hair with blue eyes, the same color as my wings. My power is premonition. Basically, I know everything. If you ever want to read my mind, too bad. You can't. I have a mind block just as strong as Phoe's**(A/N: I typed this and it said Hoe's. LOL)**. So, I am pretty helpful. Ask me any question, I know all. The bummer is that if I touch a book, I already know the whole story. It's sad. The only thing I don't know are your personal thoughts. I can't tell anything in your mind. Just the events circling it. Oh, and call me anything other than Desiree, you have to face my wrath. Trust me, I will know. So, go ahead Lilly." Desiree said.

I was shell shocked. If she knew everything, then, she _knows about them._ All I know is that I have to talk to Desiree soon.

"Okay," I snapped out of it as I heard Lilly talk. "My name is Lilly, as you already know. I am only known a Lilly, fine? No one calls me anything else. I can read your mind, but can't see through mind blocks. I am 6 years old. Personally, I prefer if you do have mind blocks. It keeps me sane. Not hearing your thoughts, actually, is a great relief. So later on, if you want to learn mind blocks, ask someone who knows, like Desiree or Phoe. My wings are white in the middle and fade out to a purple. I have blonde hair with one natural, but strange, purple streak in it. My eyes are brown and have heard people say it has flecks of green in them."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Okay, who wants to be in a separate flock. I just realized if we have 12 of us, we need separate flocks and it would take all night for introductions. So, if you want to be with me, or are part of Lilly's or Desiree's flock, come with me, and if you want to be separate, go to the other side. We will make introductions like that and at the end, we come together and just say our names and powers. If you want a separate flock, you might want to elect a leader." I finished and waited for people to separate.

In the end, there were 7 who came to me and 5 on the other side. I waited for the commotion to settle down before I said something.

"Okay, I want to know, who was elected leader of that flock? If you are, step forward." I said.

I watched a girl with platinum blonde hair come up to me. Jeez, what's with the scientists and blonde hair? I thought. The girl had purple eyes and a pair of light green wings. She reminded me of someone. Oh! I remember!

"Hey, you're the girl I rescued before from the institute, right?" I asked her.

"I don't remember you." She said, "Sure, I was rescued from the institute, but you didn't rescue me."

I was surprised and realized that I was Phoenix not Max. So, duh, she wouldn't remember me. Ugh, I can't believe I almost blew my cover.

"I'm sorry. I was probably thinking of someone else." I covered up and held out my hand. "I am Phoe, and you are?"

"I'm Rayleigh.(**Taken from one of my reviewers, A/N**) Also known as Ray. Don't call me Ray-Ray, or I bite you." She said confidently shaking my hand.

"Okay, I think we should get to know our flocks. Don't you?" I asked.

With that, we both went back to our flocks.

"Okay, ready to introduce your self? Lilly and Desiree went, so you go." I said, pointing to a guy who looked nervous.

"I'm Stelton. I have bronze wings and black hair with brown eyes. I am 11 years old. My power is invisibility. It's really useful, you know? Like, if you don't want anyone to see you. In the School, it made whitecoats really angry. Why do they wear white? Why not black? Black goes with everything! My favorite color, though is green. It's the color of everything in nature! Nature is so pretty! You know if someone calls you a bitch, I have a really good comeback I heard somewhere. It's like thank you , a bitch is a dog a dog barks, bark is on a tree, trees are from nature, and nature is beautiful! Therefore, you called me beautiful. It's weird if you call a guy like me a bitch, because bitch is a girl. And, that isn't helpful for guys, cuz nature isn't handsome. I don't like tuxes even though people think everyone looks handsome in tuxes. They are all itchy and everything. So, yeah. Yeah is such a weird word, right? How do you spell it? Is it Y-E-A, Y-E-A-H, or Y-A? No one knows! There are barely any things that start with the letter X. Strange, right? There are barely and Q's either! I mean, they should come up with Q's right? There's only Quail, Queen, Quiz, and Quadrant! I can't think of any other words! But then again, Q deserves it! Q is just a letter copying O, but trying to be all fancy with it's tail. So, I take back being sorry for Q. Are there any colors that start with O?"….. Is what Stelton said.

Basically, we were all just standing there shocked. I was the only one not shocked because of years of Nudge training. I jumped out and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Ok, Stelton. That's enough, I think. How do you get from introducing yourself to talking about how the letter Q is a copycat? Wait-don't answer that. Okay, Stelton just don't bleed our ears of okay?" I told him. He nodded enthusiastically.

I nodded towards the other guy, a bit younger than Stelton. He was about the same age as Gazzy. Basically, I got over it all, except for _him._ I mean, they all looked sad except for _him. He(Fang) _actually looked angry at me, as if he believed I did it.

"Yeah, I am Captain Terror." The boy introduced.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"Actually, I am Zeph, short for Zephyr." He said. I wonder what it is about 8 year old guys and the names Captain Terror and Zephyr.

"I am 8 years old and love to build bombs. My power has to do with shields. I can put up a shield around my self or others, but it can only be used to protect. So, yeah. I have red hair and hazel eyes. My wings are red too."

The girl automatically went next. " I have red hair and wings too. We're twins but I have blue eyes. I am 8 years old too and I can manipulate any technology within a 100 foot radius. My name is Lacey. You can call me Lace."

Let's make this clear. I only hate red haired girls older than 15 that I didn't know before they turned 15. Lissa is 15 and Brigid is like over 20.

Next came another girl. "My name is Quail. I have something like telekinesis, but only if I can see the item. All I can do is make the item move 1 foot in any direction. After that, I can't. It's like the item has a limit. Weird, huh? I am 14 and have hazel hair with golden eyes. My wings are grayish blue."

I beamed at my flock.

"So, our flock is me: Phoe, Desiree, Quail, Lilly, Zeph, Lace, and Stelton. Come on. Let's go to the other side."

We went on with introductions and we all went to sleep. We had a deal. My flock was going to move while this flock stayed here. All of us avian bird kids took turns with watch, mine being the longest outside. At the end of the day, I was actually pretty happy.

The next day, the experiments and the other flock decided they would call us when help was needed. Apparently, the secret word was 'Tutu' if you were in trouble. Stelton came up with it. Later, we left and took to the skies.

I flew near Desiree.

"Hey, you wanna be my new second in command?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah! You know what? I am so sorry about that. I know what you mean by you don't want to talk about them. I can't believe that they would do that to you! So, yeah. I understand why you had to change your looks Phoe. So-"

I was about to reply when we were interrupted by a BANG! Shit.

"Come on! We have to go help them! There are avian-hybrids down there!" I shouted to my flock, checking my mind blocks.

The sounds kept getting louder. I flew down to see a fire. Quickly, I called on water to hose down the fire. I landed with my flock following me.

Through the smoke, I could vaguely here some voices.

"Idiot! Gazzy you had to do that, didn't you? We're lucky there was a freak rain storm! Rain is such a weird word, right? Rai-" I heard someone slap their hand down on Nudge.

I checked my wig to make sure it was on right as I heard Quail interrupt.

"Um, hi? Sorry. That wasn't a freak rain storm! That was Phoe saving you!" Quail said.

I widened my eyes in terror as I saw them again. Especially, _him._

"Phoe, Phoe, PHOE!" I vaguely heard Desiree say then she whispered in my ear, "Max."

That snapped me to attention. I glared at Desiree to say, Don't say that in front of them! That's my old flock! I think she knew because of the premonition stuff.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't matter. She's just our LEADER!" Desiree said. I grabbed Desiree and pulled her around.

"Desiree, I can't believe it's them!" I said, almost in fear.

" The Maximum Ride, Scared? The one kicked out of her flock, went through hell, pulled her way through, and found her way back up the ladder, with a new look, scared? I can't believe it." Then, she shook her head to illustrate her point.

I thought it over and decided that I don't have anything to be scared about. In fact, I should be mad at them. But, too bad Phoe can't be mad at anyone, cuz she doesn't know the flock. Ugh.

"Phoe, you're muttering. Don't worry. Just act like you don't know them. You can still sort of act pissed at them. They _are _just some random avian-hybrids that you don't know you can trust yet."

"Desiree. That's the point. I can't do that. Cuz I know I can trust them except for him." I didn't bother on evaluating who him was. Desiree, by the look on her face knew.

Because I'm the leader, I can't afford to be weak. So, I just put my game face on and sucked it up. Those are just some random strangers that you don't know. You don't know them. You don't know them. You don't know them. I chanted through my head. We can leave now, if we want. Suddenly uplifted, I went back to my flock.

_**Max, You cannot leave them. You have to work with them.**_

And if I don't? Where were you when I needed you? I thought back to the voice.

_**Too Bad then.**_

__Then, my brain exploded. I vaguely heard voices, but I curled into fetal position trying to keep the screams from escaping my mouth. I guess I failed though, because I could hear the worried voices of everyone crowding me. I just clutched my head. You want to know the worst part? I can't even pass out from the pain, because there is just too much. I think I must have screamed forever before I passed out.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

All of the hybrids could here Max's screams. The old and new flocks collided gathering around Max. The old flock was confused, watching Max twitch. To them, Max was Phoenix as she was for everyone but Desiree. Desiree knew better than to come between this, for she knew the pain. That was the harm of knowing. It can scar you. She knew there was nothing she could do for Max other than to wait it out.

Angel, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy all watched in confusion. The only one who ever had brain attacks was Max and she was a betrayer. Yet, this person had brain attacks too. She had a different voice and everyone just watched as it rained heavily, filled with thunderstorms, tornados, earthquakes, tsunamis, and every natural disaster known to man. This continued on for about several hours before the person, known as Phoe, passed out from energy loss.

Everyone just watched, trying to control Phoenix, Max's pseudonym, as she was known. Eventually, she passed out with a feature of immense pain on her face.

**A/N: OK, I love you all! I had 105 people who read this story yesterday! Or at least it said, 105 visitors, so THANK YOU! Once, more, I need a beta really badly! SO, If you are a beta and would like to beta this story, please do so!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- **A/N: I heard Back To December by Taylor Swift and I thought it would be cool, but awkward if Fang sang it, just cause, he doesn't know Max is Phoe and right in front of him. Yes, there will be Fax, but first, Max can't blow her cover yet. Remember this? She's wearing a wig and contacts while there's chaos around her. Luckily, she's clutching her head and her eyes are closed, so the wig won't fly off. But, that's not the reason why she's doing that. SO, yeah. Actually, I have a pretty good twist on the story, based on one of the reviews, kolor my world, THANK YOU! I got very nice reviews. Sorry I didn't update for so long, but look for an update tomorrow and the day after. I should be able to update considering it's the long weekend and all. **

**Disclaimer: This has been disclaimed. No offense or anything, but if I actually were JP, I don't think I would have ever made Fang run away or something like that. It totally insults his manliness….Okay, I just gonna shut up now. :D**

_Max/Phoe POV_

**See now, Max. That's what happens when you don't listen to orders given to you and don't listen to your elders. They are vital to saving the world. Your flock has to team up with them.**

I just cringed as the voice rang through my head super loud. No matter what, my mind blocks were still up. I didn't want the younger girls to be scarred. I feel so bad for Desiree. She knows all. If she does, she knows the immense pain I'm in.

_Fine. I'll do what you say, just make the pain go away!_

All of a sudden, the pain did go away. Whoever the voice was now is getting impatient. Ugh. You know what I hate? The left over headaches from the voice and of course, the brain attacks.

Slowly, I came to a realization that I needed to work with everyone. Oh, um. That's gotta be awkward. At least, they don't know where the hell I am. By that, I mean me, Max. You know what? I hate the voice. I bet if everyone knew who I was, I would have to escape again. What did I get myself into?

Somewhere in my subconscious, I registered that my eyes were still closed and I was in fetal position. I struggled to open my eyes. You know how it feels when you wake up, but don't want to, so it's a struggle to open them? Yeah, that's how it is, times 10 plus a headache.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised at what I saw. Every single person was gathered around me, staring intently. Surprised, I let out a squeak. Imagine this, you wake up and see 10 faces staring at you, one of them being a dog. Desiree was off to the side, smirking at me. (**A/N: No, Desiree is not evil. She's just amused that Max got scared. But, wouldn't you get creeped out too?)**

I ignored everyone and waved them off.

"Hey Phoe, I think you might want to stop the chaos you caused." Desiree said, motioning to the world around her.

"Crap. We'll have to move. They probably know that the chaos is coming from here." I said.

I stopped all the havoc and regrew the trees that died. Lucky we were in the middle of nowhere, I thought. If we were anywhere else, I might have caused some deaths. Hell, I caused a tsunami and whirlpools in the middle of a lake. Apparently, the chaos never comes 10 feet around me, so I guess, both flocks huddled around me. I fixed all of the earth.

"You all probably want an explanation." I said.

Everyone was too shocked to register what I was saying. Eventually, Angel spoke up.

"Lilly said this never happens or happened before."

I smiled, tiredly and said, " I have elemental powers and our flock is fairly new. We don't have the bond you have yet. We do, in some ways, in others, we don't. I rescued them from the School."

"But then, where are you from?" Fang spoke up.

"Meaning," I said, trying to not put a cold tone in my voice. Anyways, Phoe does not have anything against Fang, Max however does.

Hmm, I mused. What if I told them that Phoe is Max's sister? Wait, nope, that wouldn't work. Then, I would have to explain all of that other good stuff, like how the hell I know that for sure.

"MEANING, what were you doing before you saved them?" Fang clarified. Well, he sure became the Chatty Kathy, didn't he?

"I had just escaped from a School of my own and had no clue what to do. I was isolated, 'cuz I was, quote unquote, 'too dangerous to be around other experiments'.

"They had me in this place where my powers wouldn't work and I escaped when one of the stupid scientists opened the door when I was awake." I said, happily.

To tell you the truth, even I would have believed it! Pretty good, if I do say so myself. I'm in the mood for jelly beans. Oops. Random thought alert.

The flocks seemed to be assessing this. Taking in the info. Absorbing it. Drinking it in. Eating it. Okay, that's where I'm going to stop.

Watching this, I looked at them and said, "I'm gonna go and um, go behind the bushes." And then I added, "NO LOOKY!"

Actually, I just wanted to check my reflection for the contacts and wig, it felt a bit strange and was scaring me. It felt like real hair!

Observing the awkward silence, I ran behind the bushes and put up a large barrier surrounding me, of stone. Specifically, reflective stone and ones with phosphorus in them. That means, they were glow in the dark, but a heck of a lot brighter. The thing I created was sort of like a tent, if you think about it.

Gazing at my reflection, gosh, I never thought I'd say that, or more specifically, think that. Whatever, back to what I was saying.

Gazing at my reflection, I stared at myself and began taking off my wig and contacts. I almost, literally screamed.

Instead of my normal, pretty, brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes, I actually did have green eyes and red hair! NO! I look just like Lissa! Focusing on the picture in my head, comparing my real self to the reflection in the mirror, I was horrified.

I mean, sure, it's not as bad as everyone figuring out I was Max, but never being myself again! That, is just plain old harsh.

Before my eyes, my hair and eye color started changing. I widened my eyes, as the girl in the reflection did the same. My hair color and eye color went back to normal.

Hopefully, that was a once in a life time thing. Experimenting, I thought about my Lissa self. Horrified, I actually looked like Lissa!

By look like Lissa, I mean literally, with her slut like self in my clothes. Changing myself again, I made myself look like supposedly, Phoe looked.

I actually did it! Experimenting, I took out my wings, halfway so they didn't crash into my mini tent.

Doing this, I thought of changing my wing color to a more firey format. Looking at the reflection, I smirked. It looked freaking awesome!

My wings were a mixture of reds, blues, yellows, and oranges. It was kewl. Kewl means cooler than cool. Look it up in the Maxocary. Oh, yeah, I forgot. I would have kept my reflection, but my flock thought my wings were tan speckled. Hm, I'll just tell them that it was mud.

Yay, I get to keep my awesome wings! Hoping that this will stay, I discarded the wig and contacts into the Earth, whispering for it to be taken to the core of the Earth, where it will supposedly burn.

See? I actually did learn something when I went to human-school, not The School. Hey, why don't I get to be The Max and they get to be The School? Oh wait, I guess I am, actually. I am The Maximum Ride. The Max would mean everyone named Max would be called The Max. Okay, enough of my ranting.

Checking my reflection one last time, I brought down my walls. Stepping outside of my sanctuary, I observed my surroundings. Huh, I guess everyone forgot about me. Desiree was actually talking to Iggy. I smiled. Desiree would deserve Iggy.

Predictably, Nudge was talking to Stelton, one who could rival her. Zeph was talking to Gazzy, who was probably jealous that Zephyr got the name he always wanted. Angel was off to the side not speaking with Lilly, but then again, knowing them, they were probably mind talking, if that makes any sense. Lacey was also with them. She looked like she was having fun talking about, stuff. Quail was petting Total and talking to Dylan **(A/N: I promise he won't break up fax!). **Dylan looked kind of, lovingly towards Quail.

I swear, if he breaks her heart, he's gonna have to talk to me. Trust me, I can be scary. While I was musing, Fang apparently came to talk to me.

Uh oh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no owny.**

**My five year old little sister wrote a story and I posted it for her on Fan Fiction. Could you pretty please take the time and check it out? For me? For my little sister? For the five year old little girl(my sister) who wrote this? So, onto other things, I'm gonna be doing a Fang POV, but it's going to be hard, considering I'm a girl and he's a he and fictional. SO, if it turns out bad, please tell me what I can do to make it better. Please, because I plan on doing more in the future if you guys like this. The story actually doesn't take place during or after a specific book. It's definitely before Fang leaves, but after Dylan comes and before Angel kicks Max out. Also, Angel is still six years old and so is Lilly. It's kind of before their birthdays. Meaning, Max is still fourteen. A bit complex, right? Anyway, git on with reading the story! Remember, REVIEW! (If anyone knows, what does R&R stand for?) **

_**FANG POV**_

Fang watched the others as Phoenix, supposedly Phoe, went to 'go to the bathroom', causing a strange silence. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't point out.

The truth was, Fang missed Max. Being a leader sucked butt. Fang had to talk a hell of a lot more. He couldn't just look at Max, giving her a look saying 'we need to take off', and have her annunciate it. Sure, Angel could do that, but he didn't want her to turn freakier than she already was.

Fang knew that someone had to have triggered the spying. Max was the only true suspect. Dylan was in his sight the whole time. But, why would she do it? It's illogical, yet logical. No one was there at the time.

Fang felt upset that it was Max and overly betrayed. He actually thought he loved her. And, what was up with Phoe hating him so quickly? He could tell, the way her body tensed when he talked to her and the way her eyes hardened up in a glare, but never did.

Fang just leaned against a tree, observing everyone, obviously, they had already introduced themselves in the time being. Anyways, what was up with Phoe and her obvious brain attack? Even her voice was strange, tensed as if still facing pain when she went.

How suspicious is that?, Fang thought to himself. Phoe having a brain attack for hours, causing havoc, and then passing it off as if it happened all the time, then running off into the woods? Don't worry, Fang saw the tent thing made.

It was clearly a stone with a reflective inside. Unless Phoe wanted to see herself 'go', (That sounded so perverted, even to Fang), then she needed to gaze at her reflection.

When Phoe came out, she seemed different. There was an un found bounce to her step and a small smile on her face that grew larger when she saw everyone conversing.

Honestly, Fang had no idea what to think of Stelton, other than 'Oh Dear God, Not another Nudge! That too! The Male Version!'

Quail was sweet, in a little sister way. She was a bit too sweet for his liking, though. She was more like a grown-up version of Angel and was moreover Dylan's type. If Max were here, she would've been relieved that Dylan had stopped breathing down her back. *Sigh* But, everything can't go our way.

Fang missed Max a hell of a lot more than he let on. She was his soul mate! The anger and miserable face shown to him after he kicked her out hurt him more than anything. It was almost as if she didn't know that she did anything wrong! But, she obviously did. Off topic, back to the opposite flock.

Desiree, well, she looked as if she were Phoe's best friend. Apparently, 'she knows all'. So, she knew everything, huh? Iggy looked like he was enjoying talking to Desiree, who actually looked animated in conversation about, hmm, what? Fang tilted his head to the side to hear better.

"The vinegar and baking soda volcano sucks, if they only…" Desiree was saying.

Ah, that's it. They were both pyros. Love at first conversation. Sigh, how romantic….

Ignore that.

Lilly, Zephyr, and Lacey were the younger ones. Apparently, Zeph and Lace were twins. They were talking to Gazzy. Figures, more pyros. Lilly was talking to Angel and they looked like they were having a mental conversation. Wow, two mind readers and five pyros, how could they possibly cause more trouble? Don't answer that.

Of course, if there are two leaders of the flocks, then they would have to pair up. Fang watched Phoe from the corner of his eye.

Decided, he walked over to her to talk and compare strategies.

**M**_**ax/Phoe POV**_

I was uber happy that I got another power but Fang had to come and ruin it again, right? Why can't I say his name in my head anymore, anyways, I'll have to considering we were both leaders of our flocks. Hopefully, he won't notice who I really am.

How would you feel if your almost boyfriend that lived with you and was your best friend since you were two years old, knows you better than yourself and he kicked you out of you family? Then, just by a stroke of luck, you see him again, perfectly happy, actually I don't know that but it sure looks like it, and then you're disguised as a different person?

I have no clue what you would do, but I have to act cool. At the moment, I was leaning against a tree, watching everyone. No sooner than I had done that, Fang comes to me, wanting to 'talk'. Knowing Fang, hopefully, he would want to talk about leadership and what we're going to do.

"Yo." Fang said. Since when does he start the conversation?

"Hey. Fang, right?" I asked him. Hopefully, he doesn't know that I know him already. Hey, if I didn't know him, I had to play the part, right?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, curiosity and suspicion lacing his tone.

"Lilly told me, she introduced me to your flock." I said, coolly. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask Lilly. Why am I using the word hopefully so much?

"Anyways, what's up with your name?" I questioned, pure curiosity to see what he would say. I mean, I know how he got it and everyone else questioned him, but I never knew how he explains it.

"An old friend of mine gave it to me. She died later." He said, shrugging it off. My eyes burned in anger for a second with flames coming from my fingers, but I calmed myself down.

But, really, she died? Is that all I was to him? Dead? I forced my self not to cry and asked him,

"So, you're the other leader? I have to warn you, we have a mind reader and _three_ pyros!" I said, falling into a familiar pattern, but in a stranger like way.

Needless to what you would think, I still have my personality , just as a different coating on the outside, with supposedly, less info.

"We have to figure out the overall leader of the large flock." He stated.

"You think I'm mentally imbalanced." I said, as a fact and continued, "Whatever you think, I'm not imbalanced, physically nor mentally. If you doubt my mentally stable conditions, you can be second in command."

"Who said you would be leader?" Fang snapped.

"Me, since _I _seem to talk more." Whatever he says back, he didn't seem to deny the fact that he doubts my stableness.

"Fine. Second in command for us?" He said, attempting to use as few words as possible.

"Desiree for me. Iggy, I think for you. Just the way the ages are. You seem untrusting of Dylan, so I know that Iggy's your second." I said. I knew why he didn't trust Dylan, but just gave an excuse. He would think it's body language.

"And what if I said it was Angel?" He snapped at me.

"Her? Sure, she's wise for her age, but she isn't ready to be a leader yet. She needs to work on it a little more. She needs more experience. Right now, she needs a mother to take care of her. She's six years old, for crying out loud! Angel can't be a leader yet. The reason she's so wise for her age is because she wasn't taken care of right. Lilly isn't as mature, which is why Angel bonds with her so easily. She needs to be treated right, like a child. All of us do. We need to be pampered, raised normally, have a home, have parents to come to, and not have to 'save the world'." I told him, sadness glinting in my tone and mocking at the end.

Fang seemed surprised at my speech, accepting and realized that I was right, saying, "Fine, you're leader, I'm second in command, next Desiree, then Iggy."

Desiree looked my way solemnly, knowing she was third in command, but always second in my book. Meaning, I'll always go to her for everything, and to Fang, only when needed to.

I sat down, relaxed and Fang walked away. I just looked over at everyone, happy everything was turning out right and not wrong for once. Then, I saw the Flyboy 2.0's.

I just had to jinx it, didn't I?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, Sorry I didn't update in so long… I EVEN HAD TO GO BACK AND READ THE LAST CHAPTER! Yeah. It was that bad. So, enjoy chapter 8 and enjoy this story! DON"T FORGET TO READ I'm BACK BY ANNA RIDE! AND HER OTHER STORY, LIFE HATES ME! IT"S SO GOOD IT DESERVES CAPS LOCK! Also, a big thanks to her too! She gave me an idea! So, review your ideas to me because I am running out of them. PS, You might not see another Fang point of view for a while.**

**Max/Phoe POV**

What do I do? You might ask? Well, I would say, kick their butts! If you don't know what just happened, a bunch of Flyboy 2.0's invaded.

As you know, because I am the all-powerful Maximum Ride, a bunch of ego kicking for you there, I just got out my awesome elements.** (A/N: Not elephants, like Word said.) **

I stood relaxed, leaning on the tree, watching everyone tense and get into fighting positions. I smirked. Now that I think about it, I probably look suspicious. The Flyboys looked confused that I was so relaxed.

"We have come for Max-high-mum Ride." They said. God, these are worse than the first Fly boys. Even the first weren't THAT bad!

Wait-Maximum Ride? (INSERT VARIOUS CURSE WORDS) I'm supposed to be Phoe! Hopefully, they don't find anything.

I did a once over to make sure that no one had their wings out. Luckily, no one did. Maybe the Flyboys will get confused, thinking we're humans and leave! Yay.

"She is not here. Let us go." The Flyboys said. YES! (**A/N: HA Ha! You thought I would reveal it!)**

I all but visibly sighed with relief. Either way, I could have fought them off. As soon as they turned their backs on us, I quickly and quietly blew them away with fire, literally. Don't look at me like that! Even if they weren't going to attack us, I don't want a bunch of Flyboys after us! Would you?

I turned around to see everybody attempting to camouflage with the trees. Basically, they were hiding. I raised an eyebrow in question. You know how stupid they looked? Heck, even FANG was turned invisible.

I understood Lilly and Angel's need, actually, not really. What the Hell was so scary about these dudes? Then, both flocks came out casually, as if they were trying to look cool. They really should make their Flyboys fire proof. You think they would've learnt by now.

"Well, it's just that, these guys have bullets and um, they could, like defeat us." Quail said. I nodded in response, as if I understood, when I really didn't.

I mean, come on! We've faced worse dangers before and they all hid! I am disappointed in them. Of course, I never said any of this. But then again, it did make my job easier. You know, to burn the entire robot Erasers.

Desiree came back out of the forest holding fire wood.

"Seriously, Phoe? Just burn them all to death, not letting us have any of the fun?" She questioned.

I smirked and replied, "Well, technically, they were never alive…"

Desiree sighed exasperated in response. He he he. Oh no, Nudge is opening her mouth. The only worse thing would be if both Stelton and Nudge opened their mouths.

"Oh my gummy bears, Phoe! That was like, totally awesome! We were all, 'we have to hide! There are too many Flyboys!' And like, 'what's she doing? She's going to get herself killed!' Fang was even about to come and rescue you like he usually does for Max and her hero thingy! It's like you two are exactly alike! Then, you were all, 'I'm cool and this is nothing.' And then it was like WHOOSH and all the Flyboys were gone! Of course, they are like 'where is Max-high-mum Ride' and as soon as they turned around, they didn't know what hit them! I never knew robots had emotions. Hm, maybe Angel could mind control these ones! Imagine if a blender had emotions. It would be all, 'I'm tired.' And you would be all, 'No, I need you to work now!' Or a computer had emotions! That would be so weird! Sometimes, I wonder if Fang was a robot. But, I know now because of the way he used to look at Max and y", Stelton actually slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

Well that's ironic. The chatterbox stopping the other chatterbox's rant. Honestly, they could make a cute couple if needed. Okay, enough girly thoughts.

"Well, now that Flyboys(Flyboies?) have found us, I think we have to get out of here, like now. U&A!" I stated, starting to get back on track.

Flying up into the air, I saw my old flock sitting there and I hastily added on, "Both Flocks!"

Everyone brightened up.

"Guys, you really thought that I would let the other flock stay behind? We clearly have to work together now that we've found each other." I stated, surprised they didn't get it.

"So, where are we going?" Angel asked me.

Oops. I clearly forgot to think about it.

_Max, now that you're on track, you have to collect info from California. By the way, you're in Georgia._

At least the Voice isn't being mean anymore.

_I take offense._

Like I wasn't when you pummeled me brain attack after brain attack? I replied sarcastically.

_…_

Looks like that got it to shut up.

Looking up at my surroundings, I saw everyone worriedly looking at me.

"Sorry, zoned out." I said.

"Voice?" Fang asked.

I looked at him, surprised. He seemed surprised too. By surprised, I mean the widening of the eyes. It must have been instinct to him to ask that.

"Yeah…How did you know?" I questioned.

He seemed even more surprised; if possible, that he actually got it. By more surprised, I mean his mouth opened a tiny bit. You would have to know him from childhood to get that he was surprised.

Looking away, I told the flocks we were headed to California, probably going northwest.

"We're going to stop in two places before we go to California. So today, we'll be doing the most of the flying. Today, so that Flyboys won't be able to locate us as easily." I told them part of the game plan.

I knew in here, one of us is a traitor. So, I didn't tell them that we were stopping in Kansas, and then in Utah, before we get to California. Double checking my mind blocks, I continued flying.

California, Here we come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own this.**

** If you hate Dylan, sign this petition: ****.com/petitions/savemaximumride**** It'll save you time trying to kill him off. So…. Go there and sign it if you are a DYLAN hater…and/or Maya hater.**

**MAX/Phoe POV**

I watched my big flock. We sort of were like a big family together. Past and Present in one. A few days ago, I would have detested this. But then again, that was me as Max. Of course, everyone accepts me as Phoe. With my _red _(growl) hair and blue streak with green eyes. As Maximum Ride, no one accepts me, except for the scientists who just want to hurt me.

The thoughts just make me want to scoff out loud. Looking around, I realize I haven't said one word since takeoff. Everyone was talking and chatting, glancing at me nervously. What was there to be nervous about? Gosh. It's not like I'm just going to fall at any moment!

All of a sudden, I realize that I've flown directly into a soggy cloud. Shit. Do you know you can't even see your own hands through a cloud? Shocked, I lost altitude. Not only was I surprised, but my wings were wet.

If anyone dares you to fly with wet wings, a hint, don't. You cannot fly with wet wings. So….Hopefully I can try to get a wind gust to bring me up.

Of course. It doesn't work. You would think it does, like in TV shows! I let out a tiny squeak. When you fall, you don't fall ever so slowly with wet wings. No. You fall much quicker and basically drop like crazy.

I saw a familiar shadow come towards me. Oh, did I forget to mention I fell out of the cloud a few paragraphs ago? No. Oh well, now you know. I fell into something hard. It's probably Fang. I looked up to see his worried face a lot closer than I thought it would be.

"What the hell were you thinking M-PHOE?" Fang says. I know he was about to say Max, and the thought just makes me almost tear up. I know I'm acting like Max even though I'm Phoenix, but, seriously? What is Phoenix's personality? And that's just it. Phoenix doesn't even exist.

How are you supposed to act in the form of a character who doesn't even exist? Can you even answer that? I blinked back up at Fang, as if I didn't get what he meant, which I don't.

"What did you say?" I said, seriously wanting to know, though.

"When you flew into the cloud, Phoenix." He said, patiently.

"NO, I meant, before that. Right before you said my name. You went, M-Phoe. M-Phoe, if you haven't noticed, isn't my name." I said, trailing off on him.

"I was about to say…M….an. Yeah, that's it, Man." Fang stated.

"I mean it Fang, seriously."

"Seriously what?" Insert smirk here.

"Fang…"

"Fine, dammit! I was saying Max." That went easier than I thought. Perhaps he lost his touch…Oh SHIZ! The little girls!(A/N:I had to add girls to the dictionary. Word wanted to replace it with gills!)

"Watch your language."

Fang just glared at me and stated, "Don't you get it?"

I blinked at him.

"No, well then fine. At least tell me what YOU were doing flying through a freaking cloud?"

"I was focused on getting there as soon as we could. Now, could you let go of me?"

"Not in this condition. We should land for now and wait until your wings dry out."

"No, I'm serious. Let go of me. I probably will fall, but for less than five seconds, trust me." I said, gazing into his obsidian eyes.

Fang did as I said and I heated my cool wings up with fire and cleared the sky. Not completely. Just so that, underneath us it would be cloudy and above us, no clouds to crash into.

I soared back into the sky, disgusted with myself for beginning to fall in love with Fang all over again. I mean, he kicked me out of the flock! What would he do if he found out that it's actually me, Max. I know what, he would kick me out of my own flock again.

You know, there's only so many flocks you can be kicked out of before your name is tarnished. Even if it's not me, how do other people know? It's obviously my so called lover, 'Dylan'. You know what? I don't even remember seeing him when I was kicked out of my flock. But, it might as well be Ari II as well. Yes, they made another Eraser who fits Ari's personality. It's just they only use him for moments when I'm emotionally weak.

"Phoe, you okay?" I look up to see Angel's concerned eyes. I double check my mind blocks again, just to make sure that that's not how she found out.

"Yeah. I just think we should land for now. You all are probably tired, right?" I asked, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Phoe, I'm hungry." I almost smile, glad to see Nudge's habits still stayed and apparently, that's Stelton's idea of fun too.

"Okay, let's land. We've been flying for a solid seven or eight hours." I said, pretty sure we're in Kansas now.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**A/N: JP wouldn't exactly be typing on fan fiction, so you could probably tell that I'm not him. So, I have nothing to blab about other than, we're almost at fifty reviews! Just five more…Please! I'm begging you! Today was the last full day, so YAY! READ ON NOW! Also, THANK YOU TO ANNA RIDE FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA! She helped me with what to do next! I'll tell you the rest later. You should listen to Young Forever by The Ready Set.  
>MaxPhoe POV**

"Okay, I think I see a forest there, let's land quickly. There are a lot of us, so we can't land together since this forest is near a city. Remember; don't land through a cloud unless you want to be splatter on the ground! I'll go last, to make sure the clouds don't get in your way and Fang will go first to keep an eye on everyone. Now we'll go from youngest to oldest, alright?" I said to them.

Yes, being leader _is_ this much work. We have to time it so that it doesn't look very suspicious. I got nods of approval from my speech and gave Fang the signal to go as I cleared up a small portion of the sky to fit Fang and his wing span through.

Watching him land, I gave one by one, the go ahead. Lilly, Angel, Gazzy, Lacey, Zeph, Nudge, Stelton, Quail, Iggy, Dylan, and then Desiree, finishing off with me in the tail end. Yes, this is all in order. Total landed with me too. So, this way, I got everyone down and not to cause any suspicion.

I landed with a sleeping Total in my hands. Hey, he eventually has to fall asleep! Apparently, to him, it's like when you're driving long distance and you are so bored that you absolutely HAVE to fall asleep. Angel and Lilly attempted to explain it to me on the way here. Honestly, when you're caught up in flying, it's unexplainable and never want to stop. Until you get tired, that is.

Landing, I saw the flocks waiting for me and Fang staring at Dylan profusely, who was talking to Quail. You have to admit, it's sort of creepy to have someone stare at you like that. Yeah, moving on.

"Phoe, I'm still very, very hungry." Nudge said, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"Okay then, we'll go into town, and then we'll get food from a Mc Donald's or somewhere else. Afterwards, we'll check in at a hotel." I said, before she could continue on.

"…and then maybe we could like, go to one of those cool fortune teller places. I think I saw one of those called, 'Ashmika's', I think? Unless, it's one of those hippie places which look like a place for fortune telling but really just an 80's supporter..."

I tuned her out and gave the flocks a signal to follow me, where I led them to the city, but not exiting it. How weird would it look if you saw twelve kids walking out of a forest? Instead, I asked Angel and Lilly to do a mind scan.

"Angel, Lilly, would you please tell me where the least minds are, hopefully none, where we could come out of the forests from?"

"It's right in front of us." Angel said, then she lifted up a finger, "No wait, okay good, now there's no one near us!" She said happily.

Lilly was still focused and then nodded her approval.

"Okay, we'll go out through here." I said, walking out of the forest as I did so and watched as everyone followed in my steps.

I took a look around as the chatter began again. I gazed ahead and saw that place that Nudge was talking about. What was it called again? Ashmika's? Yeah, that's it.

"Hey look, Phoe! There it is! Let's go! It's that place we were talking about, Ashmika's!" Nudge _and_ Stelton yelled at me. Then, they started dragging us to that place.

Well, at least I don't have to walk there. They practically carried me! Might as well see what it's all about.

I looked around as I saw the inside of the so called, 'Ashmika's'. There were purple beads to use as curtains and the themed indigos, blues, pinks, and purples. Basically, it was the stereotypical fortune teller place, without the crystal ball, but with the table in the center. I'm guessing that she just 'tells' her fortunes and lets people think everything.

"I am Ashmika, call me Ashi. I do my fortunes for free, just sit down in those bean bags and relax, let your mind flow." She said. Beanbags? I never noticed those! I guess in a way, she is a bit different.

"Now, before you start, I only have the ability to do two families. One is the old and the other is the combined new and old." She said. Does she even understand this?

How is she so accurate? Um…She's a bit too close to my comfort zone than I would like.

"For the combined family, your fate is soon to come and your secrets will be revealed. Be sure to reveal them while you can…" Ashi said.

Okay, that's creepy. How the Hell did she know that? How did she know that I'm not who I say I am? At least I can understand her, unlike the Voice. I'm not one to complain. At least it's not cryptic messages that no one understands. Eh. Maybe they are cryptic messages, to the rest of the flock. They don't even know who the old and new are.

"For the old, the one you are looking for is close emotionally and mentally as well as physically, yet she is not who you would think she would be." She continued after a minute's pause, "These are your fortunes no more and no less. Have a great day!"

What? So, she's all serious one second and the next, she's packing up to leave and shooing us out the door? Okay, I'm not getting this.

I lead the flocks out the door and saw Fang give me a signal that he was going to stay back a while. Okay. Hopefully, she doesn't give it away. I looked back, just in time to see Ashi give me a wink.

**FANG POV**

"Okay, what's your deal?" I asked Ashi, just as she was about to go back into the curtains.

"My deal?" Ashi said, wound up and confused.

"Yes, your deal. Come on, how do you know about Max?" I asked her, maybe a bit snappy.

"I don't know. It's just a gift. I don't know the whole future and I don't even know Max. I don't get whole futures." She said, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

It's obvious that she does know about Max. I mean, how else does she know that we kicked her out so long ago? I don't know where the hell she is and this…_person _does and won't tell me? Yeah, sure. I mean, I'll probably have to beg at Max's feet in order for her to come back, but, I just want to see her again.

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts. Ashi stared at me strangely, as if she thought I was an insane person. Max betrayed us. She deserves to go to hell. Well, maybe not literally. I just don't know what to do. What would you do if the one you loved betrayed you and you still love?

It almost slipped when I was carrying Phoe. I mean, Max does that all the time. She flies without concentrating on anything and ends up doing something stupid. Okay. Um. Fine. Not exactly the way I'm explaining it.

Without talking to the Weird Fortune Teller I walked out of the store to see Phoe looking at me with an impatient look on her face. I soon saw why.

Nudge was blabbering on with Stelton and begging Phoe to go to various stores. Every time she says no, Stelton or Nudge would just ask about a different store.

Seeing as how Phoenix needs help, I told everyone, "Did anyone forget about food?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me and started yammering and complaining about how hungry they were.

I gave Phoe the signal to take over and sank back into the comfort of my so called, 'Emo Corner'.

**Continued A/N: So, I was PMing Anna Ride, right? And then we sort of became internet buddies. So, then, she gives me ideas, and this is what she says, that gives me the idea:**

Hmmmmm...One, are you freaking hyper? Two, how about Max plays tricks on Fang using her powers of shape shifting? And then she sobers up and thinks about who could know who framed her and turns to The Girl Who Knows Everything, who says, Fortune Cookie, 'They are close in body, but far in emotion', and Max thinks about this as they travel to California to get information. Good?

**It was supposed to be a response to a review on one of her stories, in case you're lost. I may have changed it a bit, but the main idea is still in there. Like I said before, check out her stories!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**MAX/PHOE POV**

"Calm down everyone. We're going to have to check in a hotel first and then we'll move on." I got groans of protest from everyone and then realized that I still had the Max Ride card.

"Okay, we'll check into The Marriot hotel, considering everyone needs a cleaning. We'll get four connected rooms. Girls in two of them and the guys in the other two. Meaning, Lilly, Angel, Lacey and I in one and Nudge, Quail, and Desiree in another. For the guys, Gazzy, Zeph, and Fang in one. Then, Iggy, Dylan, and Stelton the other. Don't murder each other." I said, going inside to check in.

At last, there was a girl behind the counter.

"May I take your order?" She asked. We're not at a restaurant, I was about to say.

But, biting back at my sarcastic comment I replied, "Yes. I would like six rooms, preferably all side by side." I stated, scanning the invisible menu.

Hey, at least I bit back one of the two comments. Technically, it was a sarcastic gesture.

"Here you go. Rooms 908, 909, 910, 911, 912, and 914. If you're stupid, which I think you are, hotels skip the number thirteen in everything. Just letting you know, before you say anything!" She said, glaring at me. That 'gesture' must have really pissed her off.

"Thank you." I said, turning around, before realizing she didn't make me pay. Ha ha! Sarcastic-ness gives you a free six rooms! I didn't say anything to her, turning around and beckoning the flocks upstairs.

"Okay, we got the rooms on the ninth floor. Escalators or claustrophobic elevator?" I asked. The flocks looked horrified at even going on the elevator, coming to a silent agreement.

At least they aren't nine flights of stairs to climb up! I led the flocks through a series of turns before coming to the escalators.

Going up the escalators, I looked for Floor Nine. Coming to our Floor, I grabbed the keys and gave the oldest person in each room group, a key. If you want to know, I gave Iggy the key, not Dylan. I still think he's a butthead. **(A/N: NO OFFENSE!)**

Seeing our room, they were suites. Cool. Suites are like mini houses with beds, TV's, and mini kitchens. Letting everyone relax for a bit, I asked the little girls a question, considering they were mind readers.

"Could you let me know what everyone wants to eat. McDonald's or Room Service?" I asked Lilly and Angel.

"Room Service!" Chimed both of them at the same time.

"Okay, give them the go ahead to start ordering." I said, as the girls started ordering as well. Lacey sat in the corner, occupied with a needle, thread, and two hangers.

"Lacey, no bombs." I scolded her.

She pouted and went up to see the channels given on the T.V. Tuning it to some show that cars were exploding, she sat down happily.

I raised an eyebrow. Everyone understood Fang Language.

"What? If I can't build bombs to destroy things, at least I can watch bombs destroy things on T.V!" She complained.

Deciding that I don't want her to be blowing the hotel up, getting a bill, I let her watch her, destructive show.

Going up to the window, we had a nice view, but was above the clouds, so that if we needed to make a get away, we could. Each floor had a balcony which was about ten feet long. That was enough to run and fly, while avoiding the railing.

Wondering, I haven't heard from the Voice for a while. That's a good thing though, right? A knock at the door pulled me out from my thoughts.

"Room Service!" A guy called. Why are all the guys part of room service? He sounded uncomfortable.

"Yes," I said, opening the door, and then taking the pile of food easily from him.

He stared openly at me, "Wow, you're so strong."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm not the Big Bad Wolf, coming to eat you up." I stated, annoyed with him already, slamming the door on him.

Lilly and Angel were giggling in the corner of the kitchen. A hint of advice, when two mind readers are giggling in a corner, expect something bad.

They innocently looked up at me, "What does it mean when a guy calls you 'hot'? Because, we read your mind and you don't feel hot." They said.

I mentally face palmed and said, "Your giggles say otherwise to what you know."

Grabbing the food from the counter, I laid it out, surveying everything. There were sixteen chicken parmesans, four large sized cheese pizzas, and twelve large French fries. Also, there were six large glasses of lemonade and two large Sprites. Yum.

Yes, that all just for the four of us. Don't judge us! You should see what _three _guys ordered!

Checking the time, I saw that it was already half past ten.

"Okay, eat up and then tell everyone to sleep." I stated, taking one cheese pizza, four chicken parmesans, three boxes of French fries, and my Sprite, with me to the kitchen and serving it on plates. Doing the same for the rest, I called the girls to the dinner table.

"I have to go talk to Fang." I said.

"Okay, just don't flirt with him." Lacey called. God. These guys are worse than before.

Walking to room 914, I stopped and opened the door with the spare key.

"Guys, go to sleep!" I called out, seeing the empty plates and all of them staring at the T.V., other than Fang. Fang was staring at his laptop.

"Fang, I need to talk to you." I told him.

He walked over to me and shrugged.

"The game plan is to fly from here, straight to California." I told him. He just nodded. Way to be enthusiastic, Fang.

"Can you locate all of the Schools?" I asked him. He then nodded, again.

"Fine, be that way. Don't say a word, like you u-were doing the opposite of before." I said, catching myself before saying, usually do. Luckily, the letter 'U' sounds like you.

"Okay, get the guys to sleep, then you do too. We have a long day tomorrow." I told him, closing the door and going back to the hotel room.

I did the same for every room. Not the talking to Fang part, the telling everyone to sleep part.

"Girls, go to sleep!" I said, finally coming back to my own room. Seeing three beds, I pulled the bed out from the couch and finished my dinner. Later, I turned off the T.V., seeing as to how it was still on.

Turning off the lights and laying down on the bed, I thought, California, here we come.

**A/N: HI! I didn't do this A/N on the top like I usually do. I don't own Maximum Ride. The funny thing is, I wrote 'won' three times before finally writing own. He He. I'm in California right now! Yay! It's for my birthday, which is in two days, on Tuesday. So, YAY! Review! We finally got over fifty reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys… DON'T KILL ME! I'm so uber duper sorry about not updating for a while. That's inexcusable. I don't think over a month is excusable. I promise, swear, that I will never leave this story hanging this long ever again! So, yeah, sorry? Also, I wanted your opinion on something, my mom said she'd let me have guitar lessons, right? So, I wanted to ask, which one is better? Acoustic guitar or Electric guitar? If you review, I promise I'll update within a week! Say hello to my awesome beta: Dreamin'OfABlondeFang! ;)**

_**(This is her beta! The awesome beta! I vouch for the electric guitar...)**_

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I didn't do a disclaimer... Would I really be sued? Also, don't the words, "Disclaimer", automatically state that I don't own the series, Maximum Ride? Because I don't want to be sued, I don't own the series! That's a long disclaimer and this is probably adding onto it too… ON WITH THE AWAITED CHAPTER!**

Max POV

California- Home of the "Hollywood" sign, Hollywood itself, celebrities, and Disneyland. I just hope that we don't get discovered there. With all of the attention put on the state, us bird kids have a big chance of being caught.

To keep you up to date, we were flying for a couple of hours now towards the state. We don't know _where _exactly we were going, just that we had to be in California. Sure, there might be a few Schools to destroy, but other than that, I just see California as a big trap to be discovered.

Sure, fame would be nice, but so is privacy and secrecy. Plus, if we were famous, the School would instantaneously know where we were at all times and could always set up traps ahead of time to catch us. To the public, the old flying bird kids were just stunts and faked. We're fine with that, just as long as the people, who know, stay the same for a long time. As they say, what happens to us bird kids, stays with us bird kids. Or something like that.

"Hey, Phoe? Do we have anything good to eat?" Nudge asked who was being surprisingly quiet at the time. Now that I think about it, mostly everyone was quiet, pin drop silence. Of course, you couldn't hear a pin being dropped from this high up, but you get the point. Jeez, zoning out like that isn't good for me at all, or anyone else for that matter.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Here, catch!" I told her, tossing her a granola bar. She looked at it distastefully before remembering she'd eaten worse, and took a big bite out of it. Everyone was in their own world, even Total! Flyboys and Erasers could have snuck in on us and we would have been less prepared than the surprisee at a surprise party!

Escaping the hotel was the easy part. We just had to get up early and leave through the balcony. Since the credit card wasn't charged, because of my sarcasm, we were just able to get up and leave.

The most unusual thing would have to be the way Angel was staring at me and starting to whisper to Lilly. Then again, god knows what those girls are up to. Before I knew it, everyone was loud and rambunctious again, except for Fang, who was playing some game made up off the top of Desiree's head.

Time seemed to pass by quickly, as did the scenery down below. It differed from green rolling hills to dry desert rocks and sand, back to palm trees. Some of the palm trees were hairy, causing a few looks of distaste towards those trees. A second look showed that those were just dried palm tree leaves that never fell off. How sad.

Sooner or later the thin layer of clouds became thicker and you could see as they started graying. That obviously meant that a storm was going below. I hovered for a minute in the air to feel the wind speed and check which way the clouds were moving, depending on that, we would have to decide which way to go.

Apparently, our luck was good, seeing as how the clouds were moving east, as to us flying west. In a way, that was a bad thing too. We would have to fly against the wind and the little ones seemed to be tiring more and more throughout every wing stroke. Seeing as how I had some elemental powers, I used whatever energy was left and cleared as much of the clouds as possible.

We should have stopped flying about a half an hour ago, but we kept going, against our body's wishes, in our enthusiasm to get to California. The clouds and wind were working against my will, trying to close up that space. I panicked as the wind grew stronger; we were obviously flying our way into a big storm. It was either a hurricane or a tornado, not one of those smaller rain storms.

"Flock! Get through these clouds and land! There's a huge storm coming and it's not going to be pretty! Trust me, just land!" I yelled out to my flocks, panic clear in my eyes.

The little kids followed the older ones and I began struggling more to keep the clouds open. I wanted- no wait, _needed _to get everyone to safety. All of these kids meant something to me. We created a bond over the week and a half we spent together, and I wasn't about to let anyone go. I watched as Fang went through the clouds and landed on the ground, and then I went.

I was tired from flying so long and holding the clouds up, that once I went through, I couldn't land completely. I couldn't help it- I fainted. I felt something or someone carry me and felt relieved at the back of my heat that I didn't land as a flat pancake.

Then a distinct thought pulled into my brain, what if I was being captured?

_**(Review for the guitar! And Max!)**_


	13. Chapter 14, Because 13's Not Lucky

**Chapter Fourteen, Just because Thirteen is unlucky. **

**B/N's Definition= Beta Notes, not Barnes and Noble! That would be cool though…**

**_B/N;(Apparently not for Taylor Swift... Just saying... THIS IS THE BETA!)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang POV<strong>_

I was concerned for Phoenix, even though I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she's done so much for us in the past few weeks, or because she's part of our flock now. When you're stuck together with a bunch of people for a while, you learn to bond with them. Surprisingly, our flocks have basically molded together and have become one large flock! We were a huge family wrapped up with a big pair of birds' wings on top.

I watched as Phoe fell from the sky and I rushed to catch her before she became a red-and-blue haired pancake. You know, because she had red and blue hair? To tell you the truth, it's a bad mental image. Back to the action, right. Phoe was as careless in the air as Max was, always zoning out in the and all that good stuff. Somehow, Phoe had replaced Max in our hearts with her witty comments and flame colored wings. She was a good leader too.

I was thinking about this while landing with Phoe in my arms, fighting against the wind. Whatever this was, Phoe was right, it was going to be a big one. Instantaneously, I was hit by a gust of humid wind, and I glanced down to keep myself from feeling like hell froze over on my face. Flapping my wings against the wind, the tears in my eyes sharpened my vision, and I easily saw where the flock was clustered as a whole, searching the sky for me.

I landed, but I made sure not to close my wings, so I wouldn't land in some random person's backyard. If I was lucky, I would be able to follow the Yellow Brick Road back to the flock. Not. I quickly dived towards the flock, holding Phoe tightly towards my chest. I quickly constructed a plan to get away from this storm.

"Pyros, do you have some sort of machine-device-bomb that we could use to blow a hole in the Earth, big enough for all of us to hide in?" I asked my tone sharp and serious.

"Yes, sir!" Gazzy saluted. I swear that boy… Nobody asked questions about Phoe and why she was in my arms. They just knew, having faced more trauma than a man sentenced to death, that there was no time to be funny with this storm coming up.

It seems like nothing compared to everything else we've gone through, but when you're in a hurricane/tornado in the middle of a forest where you could be hit by a bunch of trees, give me a call. My plan was to create a cellar or a basement like place underground, where we would be safe from the storm. The only part that would cause failure is the storm coming to fast or it being an earthquake instead. Only the first option was likely.

"Nudge, can you attract a metal plate, big enough to cover the hole, however big it is?" I questioned her, practically yelling over the wind. If the storm continued to come at this rate, I'm not sure if we'll all make it to safety. Nudge nodded.

"The rest of you, back away, it's going to hurt if you get in the way!" I ordered. Damn, the wind is starting to pick up. I hugged Phoe tighter to my chest, as if that'll make the storm go away. God knows that nothing ever goes the way we want it to. If it did, we probably wouldn't have wings grafted onto our backs.

Gazzy, Iggy, Lacey, Desiree, and Zephyr were huddled around a large, very dangerous looking machine. I wouldn't want to be around that when it explodes. If it were a less serious occasion, I would probably be wondering where the hell they got those supplies… But then again, do I really want to know?

All of a sudden they got up and started running towards me, so of course, I followed them. When you need to know how far to run before something explodes, you should always trust the pyromaniacs.

"Okay, Fang. We're ready to explode in 5, 4, 3, 2…!" Gazzy screamed before a loud "BOOM" echoed throughout the woods. I turned around from the explosion to see the little group of bomb builders slap hands, supposedly high-fiving each other all at once. I saw them all flinch and cradle their hands not a second after. I snickered.

I turned around and went closer to where the bomb once was, to see a huge crater, big enough to house about thirty mutants with their wings open. I laid Phoe on the ground and hopped in. Of course, it was twenty feet deep, so when my feet absorbed the impact, I couldn't help but wince.

"IT'S CLEAR! LAND USING YOUR WINGS!" It hurts like hell if you don't, I thought after I yelled the first part. If you're underground, and the wind is howling outside, when you're trying to communicate with everyone above ground, it would be just a wee bit hard if you're talking using an "inside voice". Why is there a defined inside voice and not a defined outside voice? Then there's also the inside, _inside _voice that's inside Max's head and Angel uses to communicate with us, through our heads.

To make extra sure that everyone heard, I sent a telepathic message to both Angel and Lilly, telling them that I wanted them to tell the flock to land using their wings and someone needed to carry Phoe down too. A few minutes later the flock started to land, with Total in Quail's arms and Phoe in Dylan's arms. A spark of anger ignited in me, leaving me confused and angry. I meant, I was angry about Phoe being in Dylan's arms, not Total in Quail's arms. That would just be weird.**_ (Beta-Note: Ooh... Total/Fang moment! XD)_**

Finally, when all of us were piled into the crater, Nudge called upon her power. It was a whole lot quieter in that crater than the roaring wind above. A glance above lead me to see a huge metal plate, falling above us. Of course, it didn't land on us, but above, creating a roof and a shelter for us. Because Nudge only had the power to attract metal and not the power to repel it, we had no way of moving the huge metal structure above us. I guess it's not so fool proof after all. We didn't have a way to escape, _or _a way to see what the hell was going on around us.

"_Fang…_I can't see anything!"

"Now you know how it feels to be me!"

"But, I'm used to seeing everything!"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"No, you did!"

"I'm hungry!"

"There's no light and you're thinking about being hungry?"

"Eep! There are bugs all over the place!"

I leaned on a wall, running a hand through my hair. I put a hand on the wall, just to feel something crawl on it. I quickly snapped my hand back and panicked, internally, of course. What about the flock? I just let them fight; they're all tired enough anyway to stop soon, right? Wrong. They kept getting _louder_, just when I thought they couldn't get any louder. Finally, Dylan indirectly hushed everyone. How? You'll see.

"CRAP!" He yelled. Not the best thing to yell in front of a bunch of kids. This quieted everyone and you could hear a flurry of punches and kicks, until Gazzy lit a match to see what was going on. It's scary if you knew what the eight year old carries in his pockets… What I saw was strange to say the least.

If you were in my place, you would be seeing Phoe pinning Dylan right about now, about to punch him. She seemed to realize that there was now a presence of light and looked up to meet my to see the flock staring at her with wide eyes. Phoe then looked down at who she was currently beating up, saw Dylan, and nervously laughed. She proceeded to get off him and help him up.

"No hard feelings, right?" She asked him, biting her lip.

"None if there's no permanent damage…" Dylan stated, then walked away, hands in the air, as if Phoe was going to attack any moment now. You couldn't blame the kid, (First and last time I am ever saying that) he looked like he got run over by a truck, ate green sausage, and turned into a zombie! God, Phoe's strong…Or Dylan's just weak. Yeah, that's probably it. **_(Beta-Note: Green?)_**

"Hey! You try waking up to being hung over someone's shoulders, in complete darkness, and being a paranoid mutant!" Phoe defended herself.

"You couldn't have just knocked me out?" Dylan asked.

"I couldn't see you! So, I just punched you! By the way, why are we in a disgusting cellar like place filled with bugs?" Phoenix demanded. This led to several squeals.

"Hurricane." I stated, in that annoying way of mine. Phoe's answer to my statement was simply melting part of the metal, instantly cooling it, and then fly outside. In a panic, I flew up behind her. This was a freaking hurricane! What was she doing flying outside?

"You mean this hurricane?" She asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Instead, she raised both eyebrows in her attempt, got frustrated, and gave up. This time, I smirked and then raised an eyebrow like she couldn't do. She saw me bragging and brought something else to my attention.

"You didn't know that I could manipulate the weather?" She asked, sweetly. Now that I looked around, I saw that we were in some sort of safe bubble, where it was only sunny in this area. Then there was a hurricane around it, dust and dirt swirling around our bubble of protection. I guess it might have even been a tornado…

I simply shook my head in answer to her question. By this point, the whole flock was out here, gazing around in amazement. They probably came out here, worried for us. That's sort of sweet, considering I barely knew half of them.

"Do you think we should continue onto California?" Phoe asked me.

"Besides your thinking, the rest of us didn't get a good night's sleep and are still tired and hungry!" Iggy stated.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we'll have to sleep in your cool underground place!" Phoe replied.

"How? It's ugly, disgusting, filled with bugs, filled with the scent of B.O., and there's no light!" Nudge replied, ticking each problem off of her fingers. Talk about the harsh truth…

Phoe just flew down into the place none of us wanted to re-enter after we saw the insides. We might have been through worse, but bugs? Come on. None of you want a bug playing head, shoulders, knees, and toes with you. Especially the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth part…That's a horrid mental image. Gag.

After a few minutes of confusion, we heard a low "Come down!" I flew down to see huge changes. There were cracks outlined by phosphorus giving off the amount of light a bright nightlight would. In case you didn't know, phosphorus is the stuff that makes glow-in-the-dark bracelets work. The walls were covered by reflective rock, giving a smooth feel to them and adding more light. There wasn't much color to the light, but it was enough to see around. As for beds? I think I tripped over one made of air. Talk about literal air beds…

Phoe's powers seemed to have no end. It's a good thing that she's on our side. Or is she? I wouldn't be so quick to judge, being that we didn't want an incident like last time happening again.

**_Phoenix/Max POV_**

I dusted off my hands, pleased with my work, more tired than before. I was ready to crash onto an air bed, literally. Except, not so much about the part about me crashing. I don't want to be smashed into pieces.

There were sounds of appreciation everywhere. I even made a small hole where we could all hide and escape from if Flyboys or M-Geeks found our location. I covered the top of our place with packed dirt so this place would look as if it were part of the ground. Talk about being buried alive! But by choice of course.

I went over to the hidey hole to fix it up a bit. I had already grown some vegetables and fruit by now. It was just the hiding hole that needed fixing up. This hole is actually made underneath a tree with an escape route. It was a little bit smaller than a Californian Redwood Tree, probably a Coast Douglas fir Tree. There was a hole small enough to crawl out of the tree if we were invaded. Sometimes, I wish that people could call me by my name, that they had full trust in me, that they never kicked me out…At least I could always dream.

I looked around, tired and proud of my work, ready to go back to work, to see Angel and Lilly with tears streaking down their faces. I was about to comfort them, when Angel said the only possible word which could have made my guard come down.

"Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess thirteen still is an unlucky number, even if you call it fourteen! Ooh…Major cliff hanger! ****_(I'll say)_**** Do you guys know any good books to read? I seriously am running low on good books to read. So, please! Review and tell me! Press the button down there if you want me to update and not go into a one month writing block again!**

**_(DON'T LET HER DO IT! NO WRITERS BLOCK!)_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**_B/N:(*Looks up to arrow* Whoa... Clever!)_**


End file.
